


Ghost Story

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You thought there really was a ghost.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" # 713 "ghost of..."

“Admit it,” said Bishop. “For a minute, you thought there really was a ghost.”

“I…maybe for a _second_ ,” McGee allowed. “The kid was good, you have to admit. He didn’t just look like his dad, he learned enough to convince a Marine general he was the ghost of the friend he’d seen killed in Vietnam. And Marines don’t scare easily.”

“No, they do not,” she agreed. “Credit where it’s due, but… if Scott had just asked the general, he probably would have helped him. Instead, he tried to frame him for his father’s murder.”

McGee nodded. “That’s the real tragedy.”

THE END


End file.
